


Looking Good

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Glanni nearly kills a man, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: If your taking prompts maybe glanni getting some unwanted advances while waiting on ithro to show up for their date or something





	Looking Good

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, if the tags weren't enough. Glanni gets hit on by a pushy jerk. The jerk says yucky things.

Glanni knew he looked good.

He was wearing his favorite heeled boots, skintight black pants, and a deep purple collared shirt. Over the shirt was a charcoal vest where a gold watch peeked out of the pocket. His makeup was on point, as always, and his hair was slicked back.

Glanni  _knew_ he looked good.

He didn’t need some idiot who couldn’t get a clue to tell him that. Over and over.

“It’s so  _cold_ out, beautiful. Why don’t you  _come_ to my place and we’ll  _warm_ each other up?” The man was saying. 

“I am so close to punching you, you don’t even know,” Glanni replied in a monotone voice. He had tried moving to the other side of Mayhem Town’s park fountain but the man had yet to leave him be. And Íþró was late for their dinner date.

The stranger pressed up again Glanni’s side. “I like it rough,” he said, sliding a finger under Glanni’s chin.

Glanni narrowed his eyes, “It was a threat, actually.”

“Kinky.”

“Remove the finger or lose it.”

“Let me  _impress_ you with my fingers and you won’t want me to remove them.” 

Just when Glanni was about to sink his own fingers into the other man’s eyes, a voice called behind him, “Glæpur! Sorry I’m late!”

Suddenly, Glanni was pulled away from the stranger. Íþró held him in a dip and kissed him hard. Glanni threw one leg in the air to stay balanced and wrapped his arms around Íþró’s neck. 

When Íþró pulled back, he and Glanni turned to face the stranger, still holding their positions. 

“Is this man bothering you, Glæpur?” Íþró asked loudly.

“ _Glæpur_?” The stranger looked horrified, “As in... as in GLANNI Glæpur?!”

Glanni gave him his best shark smile, “The one and only.”

The man made a quick exit after that. Íþró set Glanni upright, glaring after the stranger. Glanni looped an arm around Íþró’s shoulders, “Do you always kiss on the first date?”

“As always, you’re the exception to my normal rules.”

“Mmm, I think I like being an exception.” 

 


End file.
